


Sacrifices

by ekb112



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Pissed!Spock, Space Husbands, Stupid!Jim, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekb112/pseuds/ekb112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so maybe they should have seen the attack coming, but come on, initial reports had shown no signs of sentient life on the planet. How were they supposed to know that there was some hostile species living under the ground? </p>
<p>When he had woken up in sickbay, Bones was standing over him with a scowl on his face. "I swear to god Jim, if you die on my table one more time, I'm gonna leave ya dead."</p>
<p>OR:</p>
<p>Jim has another brush with death. Spock's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finals week at my university, which obviously means that I'm going to be writing fanfics instead of studying. Duh.

Okay so maybe they should have seen the attack coming, but come on, initial reports had shown no signs of sentient life on the planet. How were they supposed to know that there was some hostile species living under the ground? Anyway.

He'd taken an arrow to the chest right above where his heart was, and maybe Spock would've been able to duck in time if Jim had instructed him to, but from where Jim had been standing, the spear was aiming right for Spock's heart and Spock was not going to die on Jim's watch. So he'd taken the fall—literally.

When he had woken up in sickbay, Bones was standing over him with a scowl on his face. "I swear to god Jim, if you die on my table one more time, I'm gonna leave ya dead."

"What happened?" Jim asked. How had they gotten away from the tribe?

Bones snorted. "The hobgoblin was the first one to react. He pulled the arrow from your chest and put pressure on the wound until we could get you back up, but by the time we gotcha to the operating room, you were flatlining." The doctor took in a harsh breath through his nose and scowled again. "This has got to stop, Jim. You're the captain. 400 people on this ship are counting on you to be one. No more dying.”

"I'm not doing this for some hero complex, Bones!"

"Oh really?" McCoy frowned. "You coulda fooled me."

"You're right, I _am_ the captain. But captains make sacrifices for their crew. I took the arrow because it would've killed Spock."

"Dammit Jim! You coulda told him to duck! He would've listened!"

On some level, Jim knew that was true. But this was Spock they were talking about. And Spock was...irreplaceable. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jim had been in love with his XO for the past year. No, it wasn't that just...Spock was a really good first officer okay? And Jim wasn't going to lose that.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, Bones." Jim frowned at his friend and fiddled with the thin blanket that stopped at his waist.

"Alright. End of conversation—for now. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easy Jim."

Bones wasn't kidding. They talked about it everyday for three days until Jim had just agreed not to die again because it was the only thing that would shut the doctor up.

On the fourth day, he was allowed visitors. Pretty much the entire senior bridge crew came to visit him, which he was ridiculously thankful for, because if he had to just sit around doing nothing for even another second, he was going to explode.

But the person he wanted to visit most never showed up, which in all honesty Jim thought was a little shitty because he had just sacrificed himself for the guy, but whatever. He'd get over it.

Or not.

~~

The first thing he did after getting away from Bones and the medical ward was take a long shower. A real one with water and everything. He _had_ technically died after all and figured he could indulge, even if only a little.    

When he walked back into his room, he nearly died again from the startle of seeing his first officer's figure sitting on his couch. Spock looked up when at the sound of Jim emerging from the bathroom and Jim did his best to give a friendly smile even though he was still kinda pissed at the guy for not visiting him in sickbay.

"Jesus, Spock," Jim said. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" He scrubbed a towel through his hair and felt thankful for the fact that he had at least put on boxers and a t-shirt before he had left the bathroom.

"You are a stupid man," Spock said, standing. He turned to face Jim and a look of something like disapproval covered his features.

"Excuse me?" Jim asked, dropping the towel on his bed and crossing his arms.

"I believe the Human saying 'are you insane?' would fit this situation best," Spock's lips pressed into a thin line.

Jim was pissed now. Where the hell did Spock get off talking to him like that? "I'm sorry, what? I saved your life, remember? Dammit, it was the right fucking thing to do! And then…then what? I’m in medbay for a week and you don’t even so much as walk by! Everyone else visited, Spock. Where were you? I was waiting for you! You’re gonna thank me by calling me crazy? Because it wasn’t crazy, Spock! I did the right thing down on that planet.”

"You took an arrow to the chest when you could have just as easily told me to move out of the way!" Spock bit back, his voice raising substantially, and if Spock was going to start yelling, then Jim was in for a world of hurt. "However somewhere in your daft brain, you managed to obtain an idea to sacrifice yourself for me! So yes, _Captain._ I do in fact, think you are crazy."

Spock took in a ragged breath before speaking again, and Jim had been all but stunned into silence.

"Are you truly unaware of what would happen if you perished? You cannot be replaced, Sir. You are _precious._ Do you not understand what it would do to the crew—what it would do to _me_ if you were to die? I have already lost you once, Jim. I will not lose you again."

"Wait—wait. What do you mean...precious?" Jim swallowed around the lump in his throat. Spock thought he was precious?

"You are a stupid man," Spock said for the second time that night. He took a step toward Jim and Jim felt his chest tighten at the prospect of Spock coming closer. "I did not visit the medical bay because I would not bear to see you in such a state. It is as I have stated. You are precious. You are _t’hy’la_. You are not permitted to leave me for any reason. Do you _understand_?"

"Maybe you should explain a little better," Jim croaked.

"You truly do not know my regard? Do you not recognize it, Jim?"

"Um..."

Spock placed his palm on Jim's cheek. His hands were like fire compared to Jim's. " _Ashaya_ ," the Vulcan whispered, closing his eyes. Jim thought that he himself might explode. This couldn't mean...no. Could it?

Jim placed his hand over Spock's, and the other man gave a marginal sigh.

"Never leave," Spock murmured. "Please do not leave, my Jim. I love you far too much to ever let you go."

Jim kissed him then, a slow movement of lips pressed together, sincerity and affection radiating off both of them. "I love you too, you know," Jim said when they pulled away for air.

"I had presumed as much," Spock did his whole not-smile thing which made Jim's heart flip. And then he got really serious. "Jim, promise that you will not sacrifice yourself for me. Please. Promise me, Jim."

Jim groaned and his forehead landed on Spock's shoulder. "You're worse than Bones, you know that?"

Spock shook his head. "I do not understand."

"Never mind. Look, Spock, I am always going to have this need to protect you. I can't promise that I'm never going to die for you, because if it comes to that then I will. But I promise I'll be careful, and I'll try really hard not to get killed or whatever, because I just got you and I'd like to keep you for a good long while if that's okay with you."

"You may have me forever," Spock said, completely serious.

Jim smiled then. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always a plus, and as always, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
